


The Nice and Accurate Timeline of Good Omens Historical Canon

by Amiril



Series: Amiril Fic (Not Cover Art) [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Timeline, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril
Summary: including the events from both the book and the TV show, from the creation of the world until Adam and Warlock's birthday





	The Nice and Accurate Timeline of Good Omens Historical Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Shout-out out to DiminishingReturns for helping with the dates on the TV show end. Shout-out to me for doing this at work instead of doing my actual job. 
> 
> Years marked with a "~" are approximate, and are based off the premise that in the book, the Apocalypse happens in 1990, and in the show, the Apocalypse happens in 2019. They could go a year or two in either direction. 
> 
> "n.c." means "non-contradictory"-- they are things that are only mentioned in one canon but could be inferred to be canon to the other as well (for example, in the book we just know Agnes died sometime after 1655. The show puts the date at 1656.) 
> 
> Things not marked as either TV show or Book are canonical to both.

**Sunday, October 21** **s****t****, 4004 BC, 9 a.m: **The earth is created.

**Rather more than seven days later: **Eve eats the apple, and she and Adam leave Eden. Aziraphale gives them the flaming sword. (Book) Crawly is thinking about changing his name. 

**3004 BC: **(TV show) Crawly and Aziraphale see each other for the first time since the garden at Noah’s ark. 

**Sometime before 2067 BC: **(Book) Crowley gets date-palm cocktails with nutmeg and crushed lemongrass in Gomorrah

**Sometime before 33 AD: **(TV show) Crawly changes his name to Crowley from Crawly. (It’s not specified when this happened in the book, but since he’s considering it in the Garden of Eden, probably much earlier.) 

**33 AD: **(TV show) Crowley and Aziraphale witness Jesus’s crucifixion 

**41 AD: **(TV show) Crowley and Aziraphale meet in Rome, Crowley to tempt Caligula and Aziraphale to inspire Nero towards music. They presumably eat oysters. 

**~95 AD: ** Aziraphale meets John of Patmos and gets an original scroll of _ Revelation _

**537 AD: **(TV show) Aziraphale is a knight in King Arthur’s court. Crowley spreads forment as the Black Knight, and comes up with the basic premise of the Arrangement. 

**1020: **(book) the Arrangement is formed. Aziraphale tells Crowley that the point of humanity is that they can choose whether to be good or bad. 

**1023: **(book) Crowley argues that that only works if you start them off equally 

**1300: **Crowley is really bored for the next 100 years

**Early 1500s: **Crowley meets Leonardo da Vinci, buys an early sketch of the Mona Lisa, and inspires the helicopter 

**1600: **(TV, n.c.) Agnes Nutter is born 

**1600s: **(Book, n.c.) Witchfinder General Hopkins is charging nine pence for every witch he discovered 

**1601: **(TV) Crowley and Aziraphale meet at the Globe. Aziraphale goes to Scotland to do a blessing and also tempt a clan leader to steal some cattle. 

**1651: ** (Book) Bilton and Scaggs publishes the _ Buggre Alle This _Bible. Aziraphale, who owns a bookstore two doors down, and adds three verses to Genesis 3. 

**1653: ** (Book) Bilton pays six guineas for a quarto of _ The Comedie of Robin Hood _by Shakespeare, and then loses it. 

**1654: ** Archbishop James Usher publishes _ Annales Veteris et Novi Testaments, _suggesting the world was created in 4004 BC. 

**1655: ** _ The Nice and Accurate Prophecies _is published. 

**1656: ** (TV, n.c.) Agnes Nutter explodes, and sends the _ Further Prophecies _to a small legal firm. 

**1757: ** (Book) Mr. George Cranby opens the box containing the _ Further Prophecies _to find a letter to him from Agnes telling him she knows that he swindled the Widow Plashkin 

**1793: **(TV show) Crowley rescues Aziraphale from being beheaded. (Both book and TV show) Aziraphale buys Crowley lunch. 

**Sometime around 1800: **(Book) Crowley starts taking a nap 

**1800: **(TV Show) Aziraphale opens his bookshop

**1832: **(Book) Crowley wakes up from his nap to go to the bathroom and then goes back to sleep for the rest of the century

**1862: **(TV show) Crowley asks Aziraphale for Holy Water 

**1870s: **(Book, n.c.) Aziraphale attends a magic class run by John Maskelyne 

**Late 1800s: **(Book) Cecil Rhodes meets Witchfinder Company Seargent Marjor Narker 

**Late 1880s: **Aziraphale learns the Gavotte at a discrete gentlemen’s club in Portland Place

**June 7th, 1916: **(Book, n.c.) Mr. Bychance does something that Agnes later threatens to reveal 

**1926: **Crowley buys the Bentley 

**1928: ** (Book, n.c.) Mr. Bychance opens the box with the _ Further Prophecies, _finding a letter to him from Agnes saying she knows what he did on June 7th, 1916. He then declares that anyone who opens the box will be sacked without references. 

**October 22, 1929: **(Book) Anathema’s great-grandfather realizes the stock market crash is coming and makes a lot of money 

**1933: **(Book) the last Witchfinder Lieutenant dies falling out of a very tall tree in Carterham 

**1936: **Pestilence retires, and Pollution takes over

**1941: **(TV show) Crowley rescues Aziraphale from Nazis during the London Blitz 

**1948: **(Book) Anathema’s grandfather invests in the transistor 

**1952: **(Book) A fight breaks out in the city square of Kumbolaland between a drunk ox driver and a drunk ox thief. It’s the biggest fight there until War arrives. 

**1967: **Crowley buys petrol for the first and only time in order to get the James Bond bullethole stickers 

**1967**: (TV) Crowley meets Shadwell. Aziraphale gives him the Holy Water. 

**~1967: **(Book) Newt Pulsifer is born. 

**~1970: **(Book, Neil Gaiman's tumblr) Sarah Young is born. (Book) Anathema Device is born. 

**Early 1970s: **Crowley hears about talking to plants on BBC Radio Four. Planning and construction is begun on the M25. 

**1972: **Do not buy Betamacks!!!!! 

**Sometime before 1974: **(Book) Madame Tracy buys her scooter 

**1977: **Elvis fakes his death

**Sometime between 1977 and ~1990: **Elvis becomes a cook at a Burger Lord in Des Moines

**~1979: **(Book) Adam, Warlock and Greasy Johnson are born. 12-year-old Newton Pulsifer tries to fix a radio, and fails. 9-year-old Anathema Device hides under her blankets, reading Agnes’s book by flashlight. 

~**1979: **(Book) War, using the name Scarlett, is working as an arms dealer. She starts a war in Kumbolaland. Famine, under the name Sable, starts the Newtrition corporation. Pollution, under the name Seaman White, causes an oil spill and then goes to Indonesia with toxic weed killer. 

**1980: **(TV show) Anathema’s grandfather makes millions of dollars investing in Apple stock 

**~1979/80: **(Book) Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis begin working for the Dowlings

**1983: ** (Book) The _ National World Weekly _does an interview with the General Secretary of the UN, and asks about Elvis. Sargent Thomas A. Disenberger falls in the shower on vacation in Vietnam. 

**~1983: **(Book) the Them meet. Pepper bites Adam’s shoe. 

**~1985: **(Book) Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis quit, and are replaced by tutors Mr. Harrison and Mr. Cortese 

**1986: **the M25 is completed 

**Sometime between 1979 and 1990: **(Book) Sister Mary Loquacious/Mary Hodges learns computer skills and opens up the Tadfield Manor Conference and Management Training Center, and War becomes war correspondent Carmine Zuigiber with the _National World Weekly_

**Early summer ~1990: **(Book) Newt joins the Witchfinder army 

**August, ~1990: **(Book) Warlock and Adam’s 11th birthdays

**August 20-21, ~1990: **United Holdings Combat Training Course 

**Early to mid 1990s: **(TV show) Anathema Device and Newton Pulsifer are born 

**~2008: **(TV show) Adam, Warlock and Baby B are born. Newt fails to fix a computer, and Anathema (who is older than 9) colors on the first page of the Book 

**~2013: **(TV show) Crowley and Aziraphale begin working for the Dowlings, disguised as Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis 

**Sometime between 2008 and 2019: ** (TV show) Sister Mary Loquacious opens the Tadfield Manor Conference and Management Training Center, and War becomes war correspondent Carmine Zuigiber with the _ National World Weekly _. 

**Summer ~2019: **(TV show) Warlock and Adam’s 11th birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have additions/corrections. I'm also on [Tumblr](https://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
